Lighting devices are often positioned on both exterior and interior areas of a motor vehicle to provide for interior lighting and lighting in the region of the doors in order to enhance visibility during the process of entry. The vast majority of incandescent lamps used for these purposes have the disadvantage of high incandescent-coil temperatures concentrated in one place. The high thermal losses, and the small size of the incandescent lamps give rise to reduced life of such lighting devices. Replacement of these lamps is also inconvenient, since the lighting device has to be opened each time the incandescent lamp burns out. This problem is also coupled with the difficultly of installing a lighting device in a desired location where there is not requisite space available for mounting of the lighting device. Even light emitting diode fixtures may difficult to install in a desired location where space is limited or the location of an electrical power connection limits the placement and installation position of the lighting device on the vehicle.